A Walk Through The Meadow
by Tenshi n'Ongaku
Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru may have some problems, but a walk through the meadow, some flowers, and heartfelt confessions will pave the way to an exciting day. Very limey! And WAFFy!


Title: A Walk Through the Meadow

Pairing: Kenshin & Kaoru

Rating: Heavy R toNC-17

Summary: Kenshin and Kaoru may have some problems, but some flowers and heartfelt actions pave the way to an exciting day. (Sorry, I suck at summaries lol)

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, none of the characters belong to me, but I do warp them and abuse them for my own satisfaction with every intention of returning them relatively unscathed….eventually ;)

A/N: Ok, so this is my first fanfiction and the first story I've written since good old grade school. Please be honest with me, all comments are welcome, and…uh….yeah! I hope you enjoy!

A/N 2: This has never been seen by anyone other than me so therefore it is unbetaed. Also, it has no title, so if anyone wants to title it that would be great!

A/N 3: I haven't really done too much to this story, but I'm re-uploading it simply because it was pointed out to me that I left Kenshin topless at one time (although I doubt that anyone really cares due to the yummy factor lol). Plus, I'd like to take this time to do a bit of bitching. Lots of people (at least in my mind) read the story, but only 3 people reviewed it. That's painful! So I put the complete (very lemony) version up at and again I got lots of people reading it but only 3 people reviewed. That makes me sad and it makes me not want to write again...ever. So could everyone please take the time to review other people's stories? I'm not saying that you should all of a sudden review mine, but it can be discouraging when someone posts a story to a few places and gets no feedback of any kind for it. My yahoo group ignored it, and like I said I only got 3 and 3 for reviews on these two places. So, now that I'm done venting, on with the story!

Like I said, if you want to read the complete lemon version, look for it under the same title on or check me out through my author name of utopia. Enjoy and blessed be!

* * *

"Kenshin?"

Her voice is like an angel to me, even when chastising her student, Yahiko. If I could, I would listen to her say my name forever. But I could never trap her like that. I could never take away her freedom. Her free spirit is one of the many aspects that drew me to her. That, along with her determination, smile, sense of humour, kindness, eyes, drive to succeed, and countless other things I can't even put a description to are what attracted me and tempted me to stay and forego (at least temporarily) my wandering.

"Kenshin, didn't you hear me calling?" she chuckled, waving a hand in front of my face as she knelt in front of me and the washtub. Ah, her laughter is sweet music to my ears.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono? Gomen nasai, sessha was lost in his thoughts, de gozaru yo," I mentally winced at the honorific as I bowed in apology.

"Oh, Kenshin," she sighed, "you seem to be doing that a lot lately. Is everything OK? Sometimes I worry about you and…" she trailed off.

"Worry about me and…? Oro? Kaoru-dono doesn't have to worry about sessha. Let sessha take care of you instead," I replied, giving her my best smile. Only after seeing the confusion in her face did I realize what I said. I fought down a blush and, doing what I do best, played innocent and unknowing as to what transpired.

She shrugged and got ready to stand. She placed her hand on my bare arm for leverage and we both got shocked.

"Daijoubu ka, Kaoru-dono?" I was happy she touched me so I didn't really notice the shock very much. I rose to her level wishing her hands would shock me in other places.

"Hai, Kenshin. Daijoubu. It was just a little shock. I was thinking about the cliché of sparks when you're in love!" she laughed (a little forced, perhaps?) and blushed while scratching the back of her head. I couldn't stop looking at her; she just looked so adorable, and she had said the word I longed to hear: love. It wasn't in the right context, but my mind aided me in piecing her voice together to say 'Love Kenshin'. As she turned to go, I snapped out of my reverie.

"Was there something you wanted sessha for, Kaoru-dono?"

"Um, i-ie," she stammered. "I was just going to go get some flowers to brighten up the dojo and I was going to, uh, ask, you if you wanted to, um…" My heart started to flutter at how her sentence would end. "I was hoping you would help me pick some out. Unless, of course, you would rather watch the dojo and finish your chores. OK, you can do that. Forget I even mentioned anything!" she finished very quickly avoiding eye contact. I could barely understand her since she spoke so fast.

"Matte! Sessha would be honoured to accompany you, Kaoru-dono." I had to say something; I didn't want her to leave flustered or thinking of me as just a friend if there was even the slightest chance I could do something, anything, more intimate than Sano or Yahiko would do with her.

The silence lasted for only a few seconds, but it felt much longer. I slowly looked up from my feet and saw her smiling. She was smiling at me and that made this day a very good one.

"Arigatou, Kenshin! I promise this won't be as boring as when I drag you shopping. And, it will be much more romant-relaxing!"

After she grabbed a basket to carry the flowers in, we set off. Most of the trek was spent in silence, except for the tiny 'Mou!' I got from her when I grabbed the basket away. After that little incident, she refused to tell me where we were going. The toss of her hair when she shook her head in the negative made me want to run my fingers through it. And then that thought made me want to hold her close and kiss her with all the passion built up through the months of knowing her, and dreaming of her, and yearning for her, but never having her.

With those thoughts, I let out a tiny shudder along with a slight noise that can only be described as a purring growl. I blushed and she peered at me from under those dark luscious lashes. I smiled at her and it was her turn to blush. I loved seeing the colour spread on her cheeks.

"We're here, Kenshin! Isn't it beautiful?" she sighed and clasped her hands in front of her. When she turned to face me after getting no reaction, I smiled and said in my best rurouni voice, "Hai, de gozaru yo. Demo, not as beautiful as…" at this I gulped audibly, "well, as you, Kaoru-dono."

I began to walk into the glorious meadow before us so I could hide my embarrassment and shame. After one step, however, something caught on my sleeve and I turned around hiding my face with my bangs. I kept my eyes downcast so she wouldn't see my fear.

"Kenshin? Kenshin, look at me," she demanded with a slightly shaky voice. I could never deny her anything, so I conceded and gazed into her stunning sapphire orbs, which were full of doubt, and confusion, and, I think, happiness. "Kenshin, did you just say what I heard or was I imagining it?"

Although she gave me an easy escape, I refused to take it for once. "H-Hai, Kaoru-dono. Sessha did just say what you heard," I replied slowly. I was very scared of what would happen. Would she be angry and beat me? Would she be happy and jump into my arms? I didn't know, but as it turned out, I didn't get either reaction. Instead, Kaoru had tears running down her face. I didn't understand. This wasn't a reaction I was expecting at all! "Oro?"

"I think we should go back to the dojo."

The statement was so matter-of-fact that I just nodded and followed her. It wasn't until we got back that I realized we never even got any flowers. When I quietly and shyly pointed it out to her, she only shrugged and answered, "It doesn't matter," and walked into her room.

I went outside to finish the laundry wondering what had gotten her so upset. I will never understand women. I was expecting one of two reactions, or some small variation of either. Instead, I got a completely different extreme with no explanation.

I was so distraught by the unusual circumstances that I didn't hear Ayame and Suzume run up behind me. They tackled me together and, before I knew it, I was upside down in the washtub. I pulled myself out and began to speak, but realized I had Kaoru's undergarments in my mouth. I looked up to see Megumi standing nearby laughing.

"You know, Ken-san, it's usually more fun to have her panties in your mouth if you've just finished taking them off with your teeth," Megumi pointed out between giggles. My face turned a shade of red to make my hair appear pale and dull. Of course, that made Megumi laugh harder.

"Oroooo!" I exclaimed falling over. Ayame and Suzume quickly ran over to me and jumped on my chest squealing with the joy of catching me unaware. I couldn't help but laugh with them, but Megumi must have sensed something was bothering me for she sent the girls off to play on their own.

"Ken-san, you should change out of those wet clothes. You'll get sick otherwise and you're no good to anyone that way," she winked. "Now, what's bothering you? And you had better not say 'nothing'. I can see in your eyes that you're troubled." With that, she moved closer and touched my cheek. I sighed and looked down at my feet.

"Hai, Megumi-dono, something is bothering sessha, de gozaru yo," I began. When she nodded to continue I told her of the day's events finishing with, "and now sessha doesn't know what made Kaoru-dono so upset and sessha is completely clueless on how to fix it!"

I plunked myself down on the overturned washtub and took my gi off to dry. Megumi knelt before me and slowly shook her head.

"Men. Why can't any of you figure out what you've done wrong, stop doing it, and make up for it? It really isn't that hard to figure out what went wrong, Ken-san," she sighed and gently chastised. "You noticed she was embarrassed over her attempt to ask you out, ne?"

"Hai," I nodded.

"And you never complimented her like that, or flirt with her, or showed any signs of interest, ne?"

"Hai," I nodded again, but far more glumly.

"Well, she probably assumed you were feeling sorry for her and trying to cheer her up insincerely. She's cared about you since you met and you've stayed relatively distant. Kaoru-chan wants to be with you, but she doesn't want you to fake anything," she explained.

"Demo, sessha wasn't faking! It's true!"

"Hush, Ken-san. I know it is, and you know it is, but Kaoru-chan doesn't. She's waited a very long time for you and she's devastated since she doesn't believe you."

"Why wouldn't she believe me? Sessha has never lied to her."

"She's probably scared, Ken-san. She doesn't want to get hurt, so it's easier for her to slough off what you said as a joke and not a truth," Megumi placed her hand under my chin to make sure I understood.

"So, now what does sessha do?"

"Well, you can either forget about the whole incident like it never happened, which is what she'll probably do, or you can prove you meant every word," she explained, and as soon as I tried to speak, she put her finger to my lips and continued, "I don't know what you should do to prove it, but follow your heart and you'll come up with something."

With those words, Megumi rose and called Ayame and Suzume to her. They ran over, hugged me good-bye, and set off, each holding one of the young doctor's hands.

I paced the yard, but was unable to come up with an idea. I stopped my pacing once I felt Kaoru's ki. I turned around and caught her staring at my bare torso. When she saw me look at her, a slight flush appeared on her face. I inwardly grinned but allowed nothing to show.

"Kenshin, I'm going for a walk. It's a beautiful day and I need to clear my head. I'll be home for dinner," she said shortly while avoiding eye contact. Kaoru turned and walked out the dojo gate without another word.

Thankfully it was a very bright and warm day, so my gi dried very quickly. I reached for it and put it back on while still moping and feeling remorse over my behaviour. I bowed my head and closed my eyes, more lonely and depressed than ever. When I opened my eyes again, I saw at my feet the basket we were to use to pick flowers. My eyes widened and I grabbed the basket setting off at full speed to collect flowers before Kaoru got back.

I made it to the meadow in record time and set to gathering the most aesthetically pleasing flowers I could find. I filled the basket to overflowing and set off back home. I love calling Kaoru's home 'mine'. It helps me pretend we're married and a very happy family. I know it sounds pathetic, but I could never deserve her or make her have stronger feelings for me than just 'caring for me', so my dream world would have to do.

I decorated the dojo with the sweet smelling flora. As an added touch, one I hoped she would find romantic, I pulled the petals off some flowers and made a trail throughout the house starting at the gate and ending one trail in the kitchen and another branch in her bedroom. I also made dinner and was very hopeful that her return would put her in a better mood. I made her favourite foods and set the table with the finest dishes and placed our most beautiful pillows at our seats.

When I heard the gate open, I rushed to the door anxiously awaiting her reaction. She looked almost bewildered at the trail to the door, but was smiling nonetheless. I took this as a very good sign. But when she looked up at me as she followed the trail and I saw her eyes shining, I felt she was a goddess made of the heavens. I beamed at her, albeit shyly, and moved aside so she could walk through the door.

"Ohaiyou, Kaoru-dono. Welcome home. Did you enjoy your walk?" I practically whispered this to her, not wanting to ruin the moment or the look of joy on her face.

"Ken…shin? Did you do all this?" she sighed and smiled.

"Hai, Kaoru-dono. Sessha felt horrible for making you cry and since you were looking forward to your flowers, I got all my favourite ones to surprise you with. I-I meant what I said this morning about your beauty. Gomen nasai for making you cry," I replied meekly. I noticed her expression changed and she looked even happier when I changed 'sessha' to 'I'.

When she looked into my eyes I was ecstatic. Her beautiful bright eyes were brimming with tears and I had never seen a bigger smile on her face. I was thrilled I put that smile there and I went back to beaming at her. But my joy then was nothing compared to when she held me in a tight embrace.

"Oro? This is definitely unexpected, de gozaru yo!" I exclaimed happily.

"Arigatou, Kenshin," she sniffled and held me closer, "this is the best thing anyone has done for me. And it means so much coming from you."

I rested my head on hers and smiled. This turned out so much better than I had hoped and I worried I was dreaming. But when she nuzzled her head into the crook where my shoulder and neck met, I knew I was awake and my dreams were starting to come true.

I undid the tie that held her hair in place for a couple reasons. The practical reason was because it was digging into my face, and the main reason was that I longed to run my fingers through her silky tresses. When she didn't complain that I let her hair down, I began to timidly comb her hair with my fingers. She sighed and let a tiny moan of relaxation and happiness escape. I became a little braver and placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head before tightening my arms around her back.

"Kenshin, am I dreaming? I've had this dream before and I hate waking from it. Will you let me stay sleeping?" Kaoru murmured into my chest before she raised her head to gaze questioningly into my eyes.

I tilted my head slightly and smiled lovingly at her, "Ie, Kaoru. You are wide awake and making my dreams come true. Kirei," I added before placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Her eyes widened and she smiled peacefully at me while caressing my scarred cheek. I hated to break the moment, but I remembered there was food cooking. With a hasty 'oro' and an even hastier kiss to her hand, I dashed to the kitchen.

Thankfully, dinner wasn't ruined and when Kaoru walked in the kitchen and placed her arms around my stomach and leaned against my back, I thought the world was perfect. We sighed simultaneously, which gave us both a slight giggle fit. When our chuckles subsided I grasped her hand. I brought it to my lips and sweetly kissed her palm while her fingers traced my jaw line.

"We should eat now. You must be hungry," I whispered.

"Ie, I'm fine. I don't want to move away from you," she whispered back. But when I heard her stomach rumble, I chuckled and led her to the table.

We could hardly take our eyes off each other all through dinner. The food tasted better than I ever thought possible; the flowers' fragrances mingling in the air was blissful; and when the sun set behind Kaoru making her glow like an angel, it was all I could do to not run over to her, embrace her, lift her up, and carry her outside to make love all night under the stars.

I wanted to tell her how much she means to me and confess my love, but every time I opened my mouth, no sound would emerge. I decided I would have to show her if I couldn't find the words, but I was at a loss as to know how. I decided sleeping on it would be the best idea.

After dinner, we sat out on the porch and gazed at the twinkling stars. Kaoru shivered slightly, so I moved closer to her and wrapped my arms around her slender form. She leaned back against my chest and sighed. Her head was turned into my neck and I could feel her hot breath when she spoke, "Kenshin, arigatou for an amazing night. I love…I loved it all. Oh, who am I kidding? I'm such a baka!"

I lowered my head and looked at her, "Nani? Why do you think that?"  
"Because. Because I'm too nervous to say something I need and want to say. Because I'm scared of what will happen if I open my big mouth," she sighed. "I don't want to lose you or push you away, Kenshin. You mean too much to me for that to happen."

I held her close and rocked softly back and forth trying to relax her. She twisted in my arms so she was facing me and rested her forehead against mine. I gazed into her eyes with love and happiness and was pleasantly surprised to see mirrored emotions in her sapphire globes.

I slowly leaned my lips toward hers, pausing immediately before we touched to give her a chance to pull away. When she didn't move, I softly placed my lips on hers, barely touching. Our eyes closed and the kiss slightly deepened. Her hand grasped the back of my neck and the other one clutched the arm of my gi while mine went to rest in the small of her back and play with her soft hair. I entwined my fingers in it and pulled her closer to me, thereby deepening the kiss further.

I was extremely pleased (and just as surprised) when I felt her teeth lightly nibbling on my bottom lip. A growl emerged from me and I felt her smile. But when her tongue teased my lips I lost all sense of anything. All I knew was this moment and that's all I wished to ever know. My tongue met with hers and they twisted with and massaged each other. Her breathing grew heavy and she held me closer so she was practically in my lap.

When our kiss ended, her eyes were still closed, her lips slightly parted. I reached out to brush a strand of hair behind her ear and she leaned into my hand. I embraced her and kissed her earlobe, letting my teeth graze lightly over the sensitive flesh. She moaned and my hardened member twitched at the sound. I could see she was extremely relaxed and starting to fall asleep, so I picked her up and carried her into her room.

I kissed her sweetly and whispered, "Oyasumi nasai, Kaoru," before leaving her room, closing the door, and entering my own room. I contemplated having a cold bath, but I didn't want to wake her, so I laid on the floor with my sakabatou within reach should something happen, and smiled like a fool until sleep claimed me.

I awoke the next morning to some delicious aromas coming from the kitchen. I wiped the sleep from my eyes, still smiling, and walked to the kitchen. Sanosuke and Yahiko were at the table complaining about how girly and disgusting the dojo looked with all the flowers and asked me what I thought.

"Sessha thinks they are wonderful, especially the jasmine, de gozaru yo," I answered, easily slipping completely into rurouni mode.

"We should know better than to ask a guy that wears pink," mumbled Yahiko.

I grinned at that and walked over to Kaoru to see what she was making. She was smiling just as stupidly as me and I realized that the happier she was, the better her cooking was.

"Ohaiyou, Kaoru," I whispered in her ear.

"Mmmm, ohaiyou, Kenshin. How did you sleep? I slept very well," she blushed.

We sat down to eat, trying not to stare at each other but unable to tear our eyes away, while Yahiko and Sano gobbled the food down.

"Oi, Jou-chan! What you two staring at each other for?" Sano spat out between mouthfuls. We both blushed at Sano's comment and accompanying wink, but Sano simply shrugged and smacked Yahiko over the head for stealing the fighter's food when he wasn't looking.

"Hey, busu! Are we sparring today? I don't have to go to the Akabeko for a while," Yahiko bugged.

I was very proud of Kaoru for not getting angry with him for once. Instead, she kept smiling and replied, "Sure, Yahiko-CHAN. We can spar right after breakfast."

Predictably, Yahiko fumed when she added the diminutive to his name, but he thought better of saying anything and decided to sulk while filling his face.

"Well, I'm off to find the fox. Thanks for the grub!" Sanosuke said while patting his full stomach. He rose and stretched, saying, "She's so much fun to annoy. Kenshin, Jou-chan, don't do anything I wouldn't do!" And he laughed at our blush as he left the dojo.

"Yahiko, go outside and warm up. Kenshin and I need to talk, but I'll be out in a few minutes," Kaoru ordered. Yahiko sighed but did as he was told.

"What is it Kaoru?" I asked full of concern after Yahiko was gone.

"Are we that obvious that even the roosterhead knows? And what did he mean by 'don't do anything I wouldn't do'? I don't think there is anything he wouldn't—Oh!" Kaoru blushed at the realization.

"Oi, Jou-chan. I'll come by to pick up Yahiko for a sleepover tonight and you two can have your own sleepover," Sano winked, popping his head through the doorway. "OK, I'm really off to see Megumi now. I promise."

Kaoru blushed even more but was clenching her fists in anger while glaring at Sanosuke. Of course, I started chuckling, which earned me a beating on the head with Kaoru's bokken.

"Orooo…Sessha isn't sure if he deserved that," I dazedly remarked. But I couldn't complain too much because as soon as Sanosuke left, Kaoru got on her knees and passionately kissed me. I was even more dazed, but quite happy.

I rose and followed Kaoru outside. I was washing the laundry (or at least trying to) but my mind kept drifting back to the kiss I received this morning. I didn't think I would be lucky enough to taste her lips even once, so that was all that occupied my mind. Hence me not noticing Kaoru losing ground to Yahiko until I ended up in the washtub for the second time in two days. However, I didn't mind it at all when I felt Kaoru's wet form pressed against me.

Her clothes were soaked to her skin, outlining her beautiful curves. I ran my hands lightly along her sides and rested them on her hips. Kaoru shivered, but I wasn't sure if it was from the water or not. I also had a lovely view of the swell of her breasts and her cleavage. I was about to touch her and kiss her, but I remembered Yahiko was still there, so I quickly recovered and stood, helping Kaoru up as well.

"Daijoubu ka, Kaoru-dono?" I asked.

"Hai, Kenshin. Wow, it's hot!" she exclaimed with a blush.

"Hey, busu! What you trying to drown Kenshin for? Sheesh, you're getting too easy to beat. I'm outta here. I'm gonna go bug Sano and then go to the Akabeko. Bye!" Yahiko shouted as he bolted out the dojo gate.

"Mmm, now where were we?" I whispered approaching Kaoru. "We should get you out of those clothes before you freeze, koishii."

At Kaoru's apprehensive look, I realized what I said. "Now, you go on in the house and get changed. I guess I should do the same, ne?" I recovered.

"OK, I guess that would be best," was her answer. She smiled at me, but I'm pretty sure I saw a bit of disappointment in her eyes.

I hurriedly got changed and went to her room. When I saw the shoji was open a bit, I walked inside and beheld the most glorious sight. Kaoru was wearing only a thin yukata and was trying to decide what kimono to wear. I couldn't stop staring at her curves and her luscious buttocks. She must have felt my eyes on her for she spun around. I had moved closer to her, so she turned right into my chest.

"Kenshin! You scared me! I'm hardly dressed, what are you doing in here?" she coyly accused while rubbing my biceps.

"Gomen, Kaoru. Demo, your shoji was open, de gozaru yo," I quickly explained as I caressed her cheek.

She leaned into my touch, closing her eyes. I bent slightly to kiss her. She threw her arms around my neck and began kissing my face. She kissed my eyelids, my forehead, the tip of my nose, my lips, my chin, and then surprised me by lightly and erotically licking the scar on my cheek. I shivered and a noise similar to a whine escaped from me. She chuckled and began nuzzling my neck.

"Kaoru, do you know what you're doing to me? You might want to stop, because if you don't then I'm not sure if I'll be able to," I moaned while sliding my hands down her back to grasp her cheeks.

"Did you ever happen to think I don't want this to stop? I've spent enough time ignoring my desires that from now on I'm going to go with my impulses. I don't want to waste another second without you."

With those words, I had to kiss her with all the love, lust, and passion I possessed. My left hand went to the back of her head while the other rubbed her lower back. I felt hers wander inside my gi and caress my back and sides. I revelled in the feel of her hands on me, but yearned for more skin-to-skin contact.

Our tongues danced together as our hearts set the rhythm. Our breaths mingled and created a hot message of desire and sending it to both of us, heightening our arousal. When we broke apart for air, I moved to her ear and flicked the lobe with my tongue. I sucked and lightly nibbled along the outside of it before sliding my tongue into the slender crevice. At her gasp of surprise and arousal, my hand moved from her rear to cup her breast. Her head flew back exposing her throat. I left her ear and kissed a trail down her neck with occasional, gentle nibbles mixed in. Her breathing became heavier, and, emboldened, I stroked my thumb over her nipple through her yukata.

I was so distracted by her beauty and her moans of passion that I failed to notice she undid my gi until it slipped onto the floor. Her hands lightly traced the scars that covered my torso.

"Does it hurt?" Kaoru timidly asked.

"Ie. It feels wonderful everywhere you touch, my beautiful lotus blossom," I replied, looking deep into her eyes.

She blushed at that and bent to take my nipple in her mouth. She rubbed the tiny nub between her teeth making my breath hitch. My shaky hands moved to the tie that held her yukata closed, and at her nod, I pulled it, exposing her unmarred body. She blushed under my wandering eyes, but I could do nothing to stop. I could barely whisper her name and resume kissing her I was so enthralled with her beauty.

We slowly sank down onto her futon with her on her back and me on top of her. I longed to memorize her body with my tongue, but I refused to set the pace. This was for her and she had to tell me when and what to do. She was trembling beneath me so I kissed her sweetly while managing to maintain the same passion, hoping to relax her.

"Do you trust me, Kaoru?" I whispered between kisses.

"Hai, Kenshin. I've always trusted you. I-I want you so much, but I'm so nervous," she answered, avoiding eye contact for some reason.

"It's OK, Kaoru, de gozaru yo. I will wait for all eternity for you. You've already blessed me enough by allowing my unworthy eyes to gaze upon you, and my undeserving lips to taste of yours. Aisheteru, Kaoru, and I will never do anything you are unready of."

Kaoru's eyes filled with tears as she gazed into my honest ones. "Arigatou, Kenshin. You've made all my wishes happen. Aisheteru, my handsome samurai."

Then she surprised me once again and rolled us so she was on top. Her lips met mine as her hands toyed with the rest of my clothing trying to remove them. However, her hands were shaking worse than mine and when her lips separated from me to let out a tiny, but frustrated, 'mou', I chuckled and kissed her lips while removing the clothing myself. I laid back down and enjoyed her tongue and lips meeting with mine, but gave a sudden start when I felt her hands on my manhood.

I had never felt anything so heavenly before and I'm sure she realized that with the sounds coming from me. I'm not even sure what I was saying when she started stroking me, but I do know there is no possible way I could have stayed silent.

"Kaoru, matte! This is supposed to be about you. I want to give you all the pleasure your body is capable of withstanding. I want to please you every night for the rest of my life! I don't need you to do anything for or to me, but look at me once a day. I don't need you to touch me if you don't want to. I only want to make you as happy as you've made me," I explained. My hand was under her chin to force her to look at me and know I was being truthful.

"Oh, Kenshin," she sat up, "you have made me happy. I'm happier than I've ever been. Please, let me do what I want to you. Please let me show you my love. I promise, you can do what you wish to me after. Believe me, I get quite a bit of pleasure knowing you're happy. And with every noise you make, my desire for you and for our love-making heightens. I-I want to feel you inside me and I want you to touch me all over, but right now I just want to love you. I'm not quite sure what to do, but Megumi gave me some advice a long time ago. She told me that I should just do what feels right and I can't go wrong."

With those words, she began kissing down my body. She nibbled on my Adam's apple and trailed butterfly-like kisses down my throat to suck on my collarbone. Kaoru gave me feelings that no words could ever hope to describe. She continued kissing me until I moved my hands to entwine in her locks. She stopped and looked deep into my eyes with a smirk on her perfect face. Before I could question her over the look, she had pinned my arms above my head and resumed her (extremely) pleasurable process of loving my body.

She traced my scars with her tongue, nibbled and sucked on my hardened nipples and the soft part of my hip near my manhood that made me shudder and gasp.

"Mmm, so you like that, do you?" Kaoru whispered at the reaction her mouth elicited from me. I could do nothing but whimper and nod.

Her hot breath over my erection and the soft tickle from her graceful fingers on my scrotum made my cock twitch and she chuckled huskily. But when she took the slightly dripping head of my penis into her mouth, I was practically undone.

She licked all around the crown and timidly flicked her tongue into the slit of my head tasting me, loving me, driving me insane. Kaoru took my aching cock into her hot, wet mouth and started to suck. It didn't take long, unfortunately, for me to climax, and when I felt my sac tightening and my member growing slightly and throbbing I told her how close I was. I expected her to ease off, but instead she grew even more enthusiastic until I shot my seed into her mouth.

I watched her swallow it down through heavy eyelids as I trembled down from my high. Kaoru came and lay next to me lightly trailing her fingers across my chest, tracing invisible images. I held her hand to my heart and kissed the top of her head.

"Oh, Kami-sama! Arigatou, Kaoru. That was the best thing I've ever felt, de gozaru yo," I sighed contentedly. She cuddled in closer to me and suggested we fall asleep. I wanted to please her instead, but she told me to sleep and that I could give her pleasure when we awoke.

The last words from her heavenly lips were, "Aisheteru, Kenshin. Sweet dreams." And we fell into a deep, peaceful sleep, both of us anticipating what was to come.

When I awoke, the first thing I noticed was my Kaoru still fast asleep. I looked outside and surmised it was close to dinner and the grumbling of my stomach confirmed my suspicions. I quietly rose and, unable to find my clothing, tiptoed to the kitchen to prepare our meal. I also folded a paper heart and placed it at Kaoru's seat.

Kaoru stood behind me watching me cook for a good five minutes before I acknowledged her presence. I quickly turned and embraced her slim yet muscular form. She then pushed my clothing into my face, laughing as she tied her kimono. I laughed as well and kissed her lips, which were already a little swollen from our earlier kisses.

I ushered my princess to her seat and served her dinner after putting my clothes back on. She picked up the small token of affection and held it to her heart before sliding it into her obi for safekeeping.

We ate in silence, simply enjoying the food and each other's company, but as soon as we were both done eating, she jumped into my arms planting hot, wet kisses all over my face and mouth. I kissed her back and carried her to her room.

We removed each other's clothing, not nearly as nervous as last time, but shaking from the anticipation nonetheless. I laid her down and began to caress her face with almost non-existent touches from my calloused fingertips. I kissed the tip of her nose, each eyelid, and her lips. My tongue sought hers and was rewarded. I couldn't help but shudder when I heard her moan while I sucked on her tongue.

I laid next to her on her futon whispering words of love into her ear as I explored her torso with my fingers. I rolled over on top of her placing kisses up and down each arm, licking where the inside of her elbows was most sensitive. I took one finger at a time into my mouth and sucked, only hoping to make her feel half as good as she made me feel.

Her soft sighs of pleasure turned into lustful moans as I cupped her breasts. My hand squeezed and massaged her breast and pinched and rubbed her nipple while the other breast was suckled on by my thirsting mouth. I kneaded her nipple between my teeth gently and licked all around her areola.

Kaoru's hands went up to her hair as she moaned with ecstasy. I licked a trail down her abdomen and kissed up and down each leg making sure I missed her pleasure centre. But when she started to beg, I couldn't take it anymore.

I tentatively kissed her pubic bone before sliding my tongue from bottom to top of her slit. I was amazed at how sweet she tasted, so I slid my tongue inside her. Her groans increased with every thrust of my tongue, but her pleasure grew so great that she became silent except for gasps when I licked her clitoris. I sucked and kissed and licked it until she came and I moved back up to her breasts, wanting to give her pleasure even as she trembled from her orgasm.

"Kenshin, please. I-I want you inside of me. Please make love to me," Kaoru panted.

"Shhh, koishii. I just wanted to wait until you were ready. This might hurt a bit, so just relax. Keep your eyes on me and kiss me with everything you've got."

With that, she lifted up to kiss me and I positioned myself at her entrance. I slid my hands underneath her to angle her so it would be more comfortable for her. I slowly pushed my way in, always watching her face for signs of pain, but she never showed any. I entered her completely and just stayed still until she was ready, but, Kami-sama, was it hard not to move. She was so warm and tight and wet, but I refused to hurt her if I didn't have to.

I didn't have to wait more than a couple seconds for her to move. She began gyrating against me and it was all I could do to not thrust into her with speed and force. Instead, I took it slow, and I really enjoyed it. And so did she going by the sounds escaping her plump lips and the fact that she was moving with me, and really enjoying it made me want to drag it out as long as I could.

I angled myself so I hit her G-spot on every thrust and by the end of the night she had climaxed several times. Our sweaty bodies stayed entwined together all evening, and at her request, I stayed buried in her. We joined together so well that even our breathing and heartbeats were the same. We truly stayed as one physically and emotionally and I'm glad we'll always have that connection.

"Oyasumi nasai, koishii. Aisheteru," I whispered, followed by a soft kiss to her lips.

"Aisheteru, Kenshin. Do you think we could do that again?" she smiled innocently.

"Hai, Kaoru. I would be honoured anytime you ask it of me," I chuckled sleepily.

And when I looked at her after yawning, I saw she had fallen asleep with a peaceful smile on her perfect face.


End file.
